


Obscuro

by Louta27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spirits, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louta27/pseuds/Louta27
Summary: Escuchar las peleas de sus padres más los abusos que recibe en el colegio está acabando con sus sentimientos. Sufriendo de un hueco en su memoria se encuentra con alguien que será capaz de iluminar su vida por unos segundos.
Relationships: Kozato Enma & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada debo decir que esto al principio era un oneshot, el cual se encuentra anexado como capitulo 6. Es algo viejito, por lo cual al re-leerlo me dieron ganas de completar mejor esta historia, pero no por eso iba a borrarlo. Si lo leen en su totalidad, por favor comenten que les pareció el cambio.
> 
> Eso es todo lo que iba a agregar. Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia está inspirada en Hotarubi no Mori e, aunque no guarda relación con ella. Desde ya, gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario que dejen ya me hacen un día mejor.

Cuando la vida como estudiante de secundaria comienza también lo hace algunos de los mejores años de tu vida, como algunos dicen, comienza una vida de color rosa. Sin embargo, esto no significa que todos los estudiantes busquen ese tipo de vida. No todos buscan enamorarse, obtener un hobbie o realizar algún deporte. Y yo, me incluyo. No es que no esté interesado en los placeres cotidianos de la vida, solamente tengo un gusto extremo por ahorrar energía en todo lo que hago. Tampoco es que estoy rodeado de amigos, con uno solo me sobra y me basta. Prefiero tener un amigo que me sea fiel y que esté cuando lo necesite, a tener un bardo de ellos y que me fallen cuando requiera de su ayuda.

Me encontraba en la puerta de mi salón, una hora antes de que comenzaran las clases. Misma rutina de siempre; entrar, tirar la mochila al costado del banco y sentarme en la silla para poder chatear tranquilamente con mi único amigo. Al no poder verlo, ya que vive en Italia, no me queda de otra más que mandarle mensajes. Yo también debería estar allí, pero gracias a algunas prohibiciones familiares no obtuve el permiso, ya que soy menor de edad. En solo 4 años más, podre irme tan lejos como yo quisiera…

Mensaje tras respuesta y tras otro mensaje, mis compañeros comenzaron a llegar. Me puse mis auriculares y me encerré en mi propia burbuja. Ellos me pasaban por el costado, ignorándome, como si no existiera. Solamente alguno que otro compañero me señalaba a lo lejos y se burlaba de mí, aunque no lo podía escuchar. Algunos papeles volaban y se estrellaban "accidentalmente" contra mí. Pero yo simplemente los ignoro, esto ya se volvió una rutina. Aunque no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

Saqué mis útiles y a los pocos segundos entró el docente al salón. Mientras explicaba un tema aburrido de historia, el cual ya me lo sabía de memoria, subí el volumen de la música y comencé a garabatear en mi hoja. El tiempo paso súper lento. Mis pobres hojas terminaron rayoneadas con tinta negra, llenas de cosas sin sentidos y monótonas. Cuando el módulo finalmente terminó, salí lo más rápido posible del salón. Me fui al baño para refrescarme un poco. Al mírame en el espejo, este mostró la remarcada intensidad de mis ojeras gracias a la falta de sueño. El no dormir un par de días se veía reflejado también en mi palidez y en mi, más revoltoso que de costumbre, cabello castaño.

Luego de un suspiro largo y tendido, volví con pasos tediosos a mi curso para encontrarme con mi rutina. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Ya habían colocado los papeles arriba de mi banco.

"Muérete", "Vey córtate", "Worth less", "Whore", "Adefesio!", "Messed up", etcetera, etcetera.

Puse los ojos en blanco y simplemente tiré todos los carteles por la ventana. Prefiero mantenerme indiferente a todo esto, capaz que algún día se cansen de esto al no verme reaccionar. Guardé con toda la paz del mundo mis cosas y salí del salón.

Por un momento pensé en volver a mi casa, pero ese pensamiento logró sacarme una gran carcajada. Si lo que buscaba era tranquilidad, allí nunca la iba a encontrar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí hacia el bosque. Este se encontraba casi a las afueras de Namimori, un lugar prácticamente abandonado y silencioso; era MI lugar, mi santuario.

Lo más enigmático de ese lugar, era el mito que había generado. Siempre se podía escuchar rumores de esa parte del bosque, aunque mayormente son para ahuyentar las ganas de los niños de meterse en lugares "peligrosos". Resalto la palabra peligroso, porque lo único que te podría hacer daño en ese lugar es tropezarte con una pequeña roca. Volviendo a los rumores. Se comenta que si una persona tiene la suficiente valentía de adentrarse en esa zona del bosque, se perderá entre las sombras y nunca volverá a ver la luz del día gracias a que su alma se verá arrebatada por un espíritu.

Últimamente muchos niños andan asustados por esto, ya que afirman haber visto merodear una sombra sospechosa. Pero estoy casi seguro que esa sombra soy yo. Después de todo, yo casi vivo allí. Dudo de sobremanera de la veracidad de esta leyenda, después de todo yo nunca vi algo extraño. No creo en los espíritus ni en las divinidades, yo creo en el caminante.

Luego de estar caminando un buen rato, llegué a mi lugar. Es un pequeño prado que se encuentra en el medio de este bosque. Estiré perezosamente mis brazos hacia el cielo y simplemente me dejé caer suavemente hacia delante. Posicioné estratégicamente mi mochila como almohada y cerré mis ojos para tratar de dormir un rato. Pero nunca sucede lo que yo más deseo. Palabras, insultos, golpes y recuerdos pasaban dolorosamente por mi mente. Los sentimientos de odio, rechazo, impotencia, tristeza y soledad comenzaron a hervir en mi pecho y se escapaban por las lágrimas que caían lentamente por mis mejillas.

Mis lágrimas no paraban de fluir, y mi cuerpo temblaba. Traté de frenarlas, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, caían con más fuerza. Lo único que pude hacer, fue esconder mi cara entre mis manos y llorar en silencio.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hoy pude escuchar nuevamente esos rumores sobre mi bosque. Ver como esos niños incautos se acercaban ruidosamente para disimular su miedo lograba sacarme una risilla. Era gracioso ver su cara de determinación mientras sus piernas flaqueaban. Siempre que lograban llegar hasta determinado sitio me disponía a asustarlos levemente para que se vayan. Con el simple hecho de asomar mi roja cabellera y mis ojos del mismo tono lograba hacerlos correr despavoridos hacia sus casas.

No hacía esto con malicia, pero me negaba rotundamente a que profanasen mi tierra por simple diversión. Yo debía cuidar este lugar, mantenerlo a salvo de toda malicia. Debía mantenerlo tranquilo para aquella persona.

Siempre opiné que los humanos no hacen más que lastimarse entre ellos y meter a la naturaleza en el medio. En lugar de cooperar preferían destruir. Y esté pensamiento se hizo más fuerte al conocer a cierto castaño. Todavía recuerdo como su sonrisa se fue oscureciendo, hasta casi desaparecer. Como sus ojos se negaban a mostrar emociones, y si lo hacían eran totalmente abrumadoras.

La primera vez que me lo encontré era solo un niño pequeño que se había perdido, pero que se negaba a volver a su casa. Lo raro de él, era que no lloraba, simplemente miraba su alrededor con asombro. Se emocionaba por cosas simples, como el ver la luz pasar entre las hojas de los árboles y ver las curiosas formas que podían adquirir las nubes. Sus brillantes ojos eran simplemente conmovedores, por lo cual me quedé simplemente embelesado al verlo. Era tan raro, tan refrescante ver como alguien se emociona por las cosas tan sencillas de la vida; pero también daba una sensación sombría.

Él definitivamente no era como los otros, ni siquiera se asustó por mis profundos ojos rojizos. Mucha gente pensaba que era un demonio o algo por estilo, que iba a traer la desgracia sobre ellos. Pero nada tan lejos como la realidad. Simplemente soy uno de los muchos espíritus que se encargan de cuidarlos de los peligros de este bosque. Porque muchas almas errantes se encuentran aquí, tratando de incordiar a los humanos por aquella felicidad que ellos no pudieron tener en vida. Puede que mi apariencia de un niño de 14 años no daba mucha seguridad a mis palabras ¿Cómo alguien que parece tan joven lograría eso? Pero en realidad tengo muchos más años de los que aparento.

Volviendo a donde me quedé. Como el pequeño castaño no quería volver a su casa, me quedé para hacerle compañía unas horas y jugar con él hasta que se hizo de noche y lo escolté hasta su casa. Antes de volver a mi bosque, no pude evitar ver su cara de desilusión y miedo, por lo cual hice una promesa con él: "Nos encontraremos todos los días en ese prado, será nuestro lugar especial."

Y así fue. Todos los días nos veíamos aunque sea una hora. Su compañía ya era algo que no podía faltar en mis días, los hacía más movidos y alegres. Me identificaba mucho con ese pequeño, era igual de torpe que yo a su edad, la cual en ese entonces rondaba los 4 años. Una mueca se formaba en mis labios a recordar mi antigua vida, pero eso ya es agua pasada y estancada.

Fueron muchos años los que mantuvimos esta infantil promesa. Los días que pasamos juntos fueron invaluables, yo sabía todo de él y él sabía todo sobre mí. Sin embargó un día él dejó de venir a verme. Los días pasaron y decidí ir a su casa. Nada. No había nadie habitándola. Su ausencia se hizo muy notoria en mi rutina, ya estaba acostumbrado a su brillante presencia.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, pero hubo un día en el cual hubo un momento que fue totalmente lo contrario. Estratégicamente escondido tras unos arbustos vi como un adolecente castaño corría a toda velocidad hacia mi pequeño prado. Sus sollozos eran callados por el ruido del viento contra las copas de los árboles, pero sus lágrimas caían sin parar. El corazón se me encogió al reconocer su silueta, el ver como esos ojos brillantes se veían opacados por preocupantes sentimientos.

Podía escuchar como sacaba todo el dolor que tenía dentro, como repetía una y otra vez aquellas dolorosas palabras que le habían dicho, como se reprochaba por ser como es. Era totalmente doloroso ver como arrancaba el pasto frustrado por su vida, como se arrepentía de su propia existencia. Lo que estaba presenciando ese día me dejó simplemente anonadado, no podía moverme de donde estaba.

Los días siguientes siguió viniendo a este prado, pero nunca más lo vi llorar. Pero eso no era mejor, prefería mil veces más ver como expulsaba todos esos sentimientos reprimidos a ver su expresión vacía. Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. La impotencia que sentía era enorme…

Hoy luego de asustar a esos niños, pude ver como el castaño caminaba tranquilamente hasta su lugar de siempre. Vi cómo estiraba sus brazos hacia el cielo y se dejaba caer suavemente hacia delante. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer silenciosamente por sus mejillas decidí hacerlo, decidí acercarme a él luego de tanto tiempo.

Quiero ver su sonrisa.

Quiero que me recuerde.


	3. Capitulo 3

Mis lágrimas no paraban de fluir, y mi cuerpo temblaba. Traté de frenarlas, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, caían con más fuerza. Lo único que pude hacer, fue esconder mi cara entre mis manos y llorar en silencio.

De repente sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro, sobresaltado la aparté lo más rápido que pude. Se trataba de un chico de mi edad aproximadamente, pero tenía unos ojos rojizos extraños. En ellos se podía apreciar claramente la preocupación que tenía por mí. Me alejé de esta persona cuanto pude, pero un sentimiento de nostalgia comenzó a inundarme. Podía notar como mi gesto lo había herido de cierta forma, pero no intentó acortar nuestra distancia, estaba siendo precavido.

Esos ojos, ese cabello que desafiaba la gravedad como el mío. Mi cabeza dolía y sentía que iba a vomitar por todo el revoltijo de emociones que se acumulaban.

-Enma…

Pronuncié su nombre con cierta duda, pero al notar como sus ojos se abrieron con ilusión supe que estaba en lo correcto. Poco a poco se fue acercando, hasta finalmente rodearme en un abrazo. Este gesto me asustó de sobremanera, quería escapar, quería dejar de sentir esta sensación de mareo. Pero esto solo logró que su abrazo sea más fuerte, más reconfortante. Mi mente simplemente se puso en blanco. Lagrimas volvían a deslizarse por mis mejillas y nuevo sentimiento brotó dentro de mí. Me sentía acompañado, sentía cómo me liberaba de una pesada carga. Me aferré a su abrazo, como si fuera el hilo de mi vida.

"Pasaron unos minutos para que pudiese tranquilizarme, en los cuales mis dolores de cabeza desaparecieron dejando algunos recuerdos olvidados. Tardes de juego, charlas, discusiones estúpidas y risas de pura diversión junto a una peculiar cabellera rojiza.

-No has cambiado nada…

Suavemente me separé de su abrazo tras pronunciar esas palabras. Una ligera risa escapó de sus labios, aunque podía escuchar algo de tristeza en ella.

-Claro que no, soy un espíritu después de todo.

-Según lo que recuerdo, no en tu totalidad.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entro nosotros. En realidad Enma no era un espíritu puro, sino que antes había sido humano; pero fue engañado por uno de los demonios de este bosque… El recordar como su confianza había sido traicionada, recordé como yo rompí nuestra promesa.

"-Perdón…

-No lo digas de nuevo. Estoy seguro de que tuviste tus razones.

-Yo no las tenía, las razones las tienen mis padres. Pero de todas formas no puedo evitar sentirme mal por abandonarte así.

-No hay nada que disculpar, ya que nunca te culpé de nada… Pero dime, Tsuna ¿Estás bien?

Entrecerré mis ojos un poco. ¿Le digo la verdad? ¿Me descargo con él? Sé que puedo confiar en él, pero no quiero recordar todo lo sucedido en estos últimos años. Suspiré algo resignado y sonreí con tristeza

-Digamos que todo sigue igual...

Tomé su mano antes de que pudiese preguntarme o decir algo más. Ahora que recuperé mi memoria, pude acordarme de algo sumamente importante.

-¿Sabes? El tiempo que me ausenté aquí fue porque nos habíamos mudado a Italia. La razón por la cual me había olvidado de ti fue porque sufrí de amnesia retrógrada, ocasionada por un golpe.

-Un golpe…

-Si… Bueno. Dejando eso de lado. Al volver a Japón me encontré con un frasco en mi valija, en su interior tiene un anillo extraño. Es metálico, pero depende de donde lo mires parece que adquiere sutilmente un color.

No podía recordar que era, pero sentía que era importante para mí así que lo guardé. Ahora puedo decir para qué sirve, es un antídoto.

-¿Un antídoto? ¿Para qué?

-Para curarte. Bueno, mejor dicho, liberarte.

-¿Liberarme? ¿De mi maldición? –Su voz es temblorosa, como si estuviese a punto de quebrarse- Sabes que eso es imposible.

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos. Me costó mucho tiempo encontrar esto. Se lo compré a un viejito en una tienda de antigüedades, hay varios rumores sobre él que me hicieron confiar en sus palabras. Talbot, creo que se llamaba…

La mirada de Enma se encontraba perdida, como si la información fuese demasiado para él. Y lo comprendo totalmente si ese fuese el caso. Sujeté con más fuerza su mano, tratando de mostrarle mi apoyo incondicional. Lentamente me fui incorporando, sin soltar su mano, y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa. El silencio reinaba entre nosotros.

Al llegar le pedí que me esperase afuera mientras iba a buscar el dichoso anillo. Entré rápidamente y subí las escaleras con indiferencia. Podía escuchar como mis padres discutían en la cocina, como mi madre amenazaba nuevamente a mi padre con sus ocurrencias y al ver como él no la tomaba en serio ella se ponía colérica y le lanzaba todo lo que tuviese cerca.

Ya en mi habitación escuché el gran estruendo de un vidrio romperse, así como también el grito de sorpresa de mi madre. Distinguí los quejidos y suplicas de mi padre, pero eso solo ocasionó la risa de la otra. Entré en pánico, eso era algo nuevo. Rebusqué con rapidez entre mis cosas hasta dar con el frasco. Al dar con él, lo tomé y lo apreté contra mi pecho para después salir corriendo velozmente fuera de mi. Sin pensar mucho lo que hacía, salí dando un portazo de mi casa y tomé la mano del pelirrojo sin siquiera mirar la expresión que tenía en ese momento.

Cuando sentí que estábamos a una distancia prudente de mi casa me detuve. Nos encontrábamos en un parque, el cual estaba desolado. Finalmente pude apreciar el terror en los ojos de mi amigo. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Enma se me acercó rápidamente y me rodeó con sus brazos. Me sonrojé por su acción, no estaba acostumbrado que alguien se preocupase así por mí, me sentía abochornado.

-¿Estás lastimado? ¿Llegaron a hacerte algo de nuevo?

-Estoy bien, creo. Pude evitarlos con éxito, misión cumplida +100 de experiencia –una risa vacía se escapó de mis labios.

-Se podría decir…

Me separé de él y le tendí el frasco. Su rostro se desfiguró totalmente, podía sentir como el terror salía por sus poros. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sé que tienes miedo, pero no tienes por qué pasar todo esto solo. Yo estoy aquí.

Me acerqué lentamente y uní nuestros labios en un casto beso, en el cual quería demostrar todas mis emociones. Para mi sorpresa fui correspondido. Al separarnos apoyé mi frente contra la suya. Ambos nos encontrábamos sonrojados y abrumados por la situación.

-Tengo demasiado miedo Tsuna. Temo que al ponerme este anillo los años se me vengan encima. Temo que mi situación simplemente empeore. Pero sobre todo temo el olvidarte.

-No puedo decirte que es lo que va a suceder. Pero puedo darte una seguridad: yo no te pienso volver a olvidar. No quiero volver a perderte.

-¿Es una promesa?

Una ligera sonrisa se posó en nuestros labios.

-Es una promesa.

Nos separamos un poco y con algo de duda en sus ojos, Enma sacó el anillo del frasco. Le arrebaté el anillo con suavidad y miré sus profundos ojos rojizos. Con decisión le coloqué el anillo en su mano derecha.


	4. Capitulo 4

Tomé la mano de mi hermano mientras dábamos una vuelta por la ciudad. En estos últimos años había mucha paz en nuestro pueblo, y eso es gracias al nuevo grupo de vigilantes que se había formado. Mi hermano tuvo esta idea, pero él no tomó el mando, sino que se quedó casi ajeno a esta agrupación. Esto surgió ya que uno de los amigos de él fue atacado por unos matones y no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Se encontraba muy asqueado de la situación en la cual vivíamos, por lo cual le hizo una propuesta a su mejor amigo, Giotto: que él lidere un grupo de vigilantes.

Al principio era solo una idea tirada al aire, pero el rubio contaba con los medios necesarios para reunir a la gente necesaria para este trabajo, así como también los contactos y la gente de confianza.

Mi hermano se llamaba Cozart, éramos prácticamente iguales y solo nos llevábamos 2 años de diferencia; yo tenía 13 y él 15 años. El mundo en el cual nos movíamos era peligroso, por lo cual al ser huérfanos solo contábamos con nosotros dos para cuidar nuestras espaldas. Nunca tuvimos mucho dinero, pero nunca nos faltó nada ya que Giotto se encargaba de eso. Su familia era una de la más adineradas de nuestro pueblo. No aceptábamos caridad de él, sino que le ayudamos con pequeñeces para pagar las cosas. Nos negábamos rotundamente a aceptar las cosas gratis.

El rubio era como parte de nuestra familia ya, era como otro hermano para nosotros. Y estoy seguro que él pensaba lo mismo. Nunca conocí a gente tan sobreprotectora como ellos, siempre estaban encima de mí y procuraban que nunca me faltase nada.

Pero la paz que reinaba fue perturbada por otros grupos que se enteraron de la existencia de Vongola, los vigilantes. La gente con la que trabajaba Giotto al parecer no era en su totalidad de confianza, ya que algunos habían comenzado a moverse por las sombras y a hacer tratos con algunas mafias y así saciar su sed de avaricia. El nombre de Vongola se hizo famoso en todo el bajo mundo y todos querían desafiar a esta nueva agrupación.

Los peligros incrementaron de manera alarmante en el pueblo. Giotto sufría por la traición de sus propios compañeros, aunque recibía el apoyo incondicional de aquellos que se quedaron a su lado. Mi hermano y yo fuimos muchas veces perseguidos por estas personas, ya que se habían enterado de la estrecha relación de Cozart con el jefe de Vongola. Vivíamos escapando de ellos, pero había llegado un momento en el cual ya no podíamos hacerlo. Mi hermano comenzó a debilitarse, se enfermaba con facilidad y no podía aguantar el estrés que le ocasionaba la situación.

Giotto estaba muy preocupado por su salud, así que nos decidió alejar de todo este embrollo. No fueron épocas felices, el desarraigo que sufrimos y la tristeza de abandonar a mi nueva familia me rompió el corazón. Cozart estaba en contra de dejar al rubio solo, rodeado de todas esas ratas traicioneras; pero Giotto se encargó de convencerlo junto a sus guardianes. No había decisión que tomar, todo ya estaba preparado.

El viaje fue de las cosas más desesperantes que viví. Viajamos casi todo un año, hasta llegar a Japón, en donde nos esperaban la otra parte de la familia del rubio. Su familia era grande y poderosa, por ello era que el grupo de vigilantes era tan conocido.

La debilidad de mi hermano no hizo más que aumentar, inclusive ahora vomitaba sangre. Se podría decir que llegó vivo de milagro a este nuevo país. Pero vivo es mucho decir, estaba sobreviviendo. No éramos felices. Sí, nos teníamos el uno al otro, pero no era suficiente. Las noticias que nos llegaban de Vongola no eran para nada alentadoras. El grupo se había convertido en un pseudo-mafia, aunque se limitaban a mediar entre estas. Cozart temía por su amigo, al igual que yo. No era un mundo fácil en el cual se había metido, era un mundo de mentiras y de pura obscuridad.

La palidez de mi hermano hacia que su cabello se viese más rojo de lo normal, aunque este carecía de brillo. Sus ojos se veían siempre acompañados de unas profundas ojeras y ya no se iluminaban como antes. Apenas y podía comer, ya que todo le caía mal. El gran sufrimiento por el que pasaba no hacía más que partir mi corazón. Me sentía tan impotente. No podía hacer nada para aliviarlo y los doctores no sabían bien que era lo que tenía y mucho menos cómo tratarlo.

Cuando mi hermano podía conciliar el sueño, tendía a salir a pasear por el bosque, hacia un pequeño y pacífico prado.

Hubo un día en especial, en el cual Cozart no había parado de llorar y gritar desolado. El dolor era tan grande que apenas y podía controlar sus acciones. Nuestro médico de confianza trataba de aplacar su situación, pero le era imposible. Mientras lo hacía, me pidió por favor que me alejase del lugar, que le diese un poco de espacio. Corrí hacia ese prado en busca de un poco de tranquilidad, en busca de un poco de esperanza.

Al llegar me tendí a llorar en el suelo, siendo arrullado por el sonido de las hojas y el canto de los pájaros. Cuando de repente una voz me interrumpió.

-Veo la impotencia en tus lágrimas querido.

Una joven mujer se encontraba arrodillada a mi lado. La miré escéptico, puesto que su brazo se podía apreciar cómo se asomaban varios ojos, pero no parecían estar dibujados. Me alejé de ella lo más que pudo, a lo cual ella ni se inmutó.

-No tienes por qué asustarte pequeño, no pienso hacerte daño. A excepción que eso sea lo que más desees.

-¿Lo que yo más desee?

-Claro, para eso estoy aquí.

Lentamente esa mujer de largos brazos comenzó a acercase, pero esa vez no me asusté, me sentía curioso por lo que acababa de decir.

-Mira querido, soy un demonio. Pero no tienes por qué temer. Te puedo conceder un deseo, aquello que tu corazón más anhela.

-Pero… Supongo que no será gratis.

-Eres un chico listo. Claro que todo tiene su precio, en este caso es tu cuerpo.

-¿Mi cuerpo?

-Claro. Pero no te preocupes, yo no puedo habitarlo y tu alma tampoco va a desaparecer.

-¿Y eso en qué te beneficia?

Una ligera sonrisa se depositó en sus labios, logrando que un escalofrío escalase por mi columna.

-Solo un cuerpo más a mi colección. Verás, tu cuerpo queda inutilizable para otra alma, pero se verá precioso en mi cueva. Y lo mejor de todo es que tu alma puede vagar para no separarte de tus seres queridos y así poder protegerlos de todos los males.

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero había algo que no me terminaba de cerrar de ella. Pero al recordar los gritos y lágrimas de mi hermano no pude evitar sentirme tentado a ayudarlo.

-Si yo aceptase ¿Podrías ayudar a mi hermano?

-¿A aquel que se ve aquejado por una enfermedad incurable por los humanos?

-Exactamente.

Ni siquiera quería saber cómo es que ella poseía esa información, creía que me iba a arrepentir de saber tanto.

-¿Qué es lo que más desea tu corazón, querido?

-Quiero que Cozart deje de sufrir…

-Eres un hermano simplemente adorable. ¿Es un trato entonces?

-Sí.

Al pronunciar esas palabras sentía como si alguien me partiese a la mitad. El dolor era simplemente indescriptible, aunque solo duró unos segundos. Al volver a tener conciencia de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor pude ver mi cuerpo en el suelo, tenía una expresión de puro dolor. Miré mis manos para sorprenderme de que seguían siendo las mismas, pareciera como si fuese una copia de mí mismo. Todavía respiraba, pero al intentar lastimarme con algo para ver si sangraba o sentía dolor noté que ya no era más humano. No sangraba y no podía sentir dolor físico.

Corrí de inmediato para ver cómo estaba mi hermano. Al parecer parte del trato fue cierto, soy un espíritu y mi cuerpo al parecer es inutilizable. Me sentía esperanzado nuevamente, pero había algo que no dejaba de inquietarme.

Cuando llegué a nuestra actual casa me precipité al cuarto de Cozart. Pero lo único que encontré fue la palpable confusión y derrota en los ojos del doctor. El cuerpo de mi hermano se encontraba inmóvil, con los ojos semi-abiertos y una mueca de total alivio. No estaba respirando. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis frías mejillas. Me sentía estafado. De cierta forma el trato fue cumplido, ya que mi hermano no sufría más, pero no podía evitar sentirme estafado. Esto no podía ser cierto…


	5. Capitulo final

Con la duda plantada en su mirada, Enma sacó el anillo del frasco. Le arrebaté el anillo con suavidad y miré sus profundos ojos rojizos. Con decisión le coloqué el anillo en su mano derecha. El paso del tiempo parecía haberse detenido, cada segundo que pasaba se hacía eterno.

Sus ojos se cerraron de repente y comenzó a retorcerse. Puse mis manos en sus hombros, los quejidos que trataba de reprimir me hicieron entrar en pánico. Si le llegase a pasar algo malo sería mi culpa, y solamente mía. Su cuerpo se encontraba iluminado, como si emergiese una luz dentro de él. Trataba de calmar sus bruscos movimientos, pero parecía ser en vano.

Luego de unos segundos, que pareció una eternidad, dejó de moverse. El brillo fue apagándose con lentitud. Antes de que cayese al suelo desmayado, pude abrazarlo y así recostarlo contra mi cuerpo para que estuviese más cómodo. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotan al notar como su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado, como si estuviese muerto. No respiraba. Pasé mis manos por su cabello, le di un par de palmaditas en la cara para que reaccionase, pero no había caso. Abracé su inmóvil cuerpo con fuerza contra mi pecho. Me encontraba hecho polvo. Esta situación era simplemente demasiado para mí.

Me estaba incorporando cuando sentí que alguien tiraba de mi camisa. Era Enma. Estaba vivo, se encontraba bien. Le ayudé a incorporarse, sus piernas flaqueaban ligeramente. Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero debía asegurarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, pero ¿Qué me pasó?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No… Lo último que recuerdo fue el haber ido corriendo al bosque para ayudar a mi hermano.

Y sucedió lo que más temía.

-Ya veo… Bueno, yo te encontré desmayado en este parque. No sé más que eso.

-Oh.

-Espero que no le haya sucedido nada malo a tu hermano –hice una mueca dolorosa- Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, un gusto.

Enma se encontraba en shock, seguramente recordando lo que sucedió con Cozart. Su hermano fue asesinado y no poseía de otra familia. Puede que la historia sea trágica, pero en su situación no pudo haber sido más conveniente; después de todo su hermano lleva muerto 300 años, eso le permitiría empezar su vida desde cero. El pelirrojo miro extrañado sus alrededores, seguramente perdido en el tiempo. Pero no me preocupé mucho por ello, ya que se supone que Talbot se ocupó de implantar algunos recuerdos de escenarios actuales en ese anillo.

-Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a casa. Mucha suerte con tu hermano Enma.

-Yo… Gracias.

Me alejé de él lo más tranquilo que pude mientras una inmensa tristeza se plantaba en mi pecho. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero no quería creerlo. Talbot me lo advirtió. El anillo lo podía volver humano a cambio de olvidar toda su vida como espíritu, esos recuerdos eran peligrosos para él. Si los volviese a recuperar, su maldición volvería con el doble de fuerza. Por eso debo alejarme de él, fui una parte impórtate de esa vida y mi sola presencia puede revertir todo. Dicen que toda magia tiene su precio.

Al llegar a mi casa pude ver como el puerta había más de esos carteles que colocaron en mi banco hoy a la mañana. Las leí una por una, luego las arrugué y simplemente las dejé caer delante de mí. Me adentré en mi "hogar" pisando con hastío las notas.

-Estoy en casa.

Mi voz resonaba con eco. No hubo respuesta.

Entré a la cocina para encontrarme con mi padre desangrándose en el suelo. Tenía fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en distintas partes del cuerpo. Para ser sinceros, nunca me pareció muy seguro tener una mesa de vidrio con una madre como la mía. Caminé hacia el baño sin inmutarme al escuchar el sonido de mis pisadas sobre la sangre.

Hace tiempo que hay una cuerda colgada en ese lugar. Fue colocada por mi madre, para amenazarnos siempre con lo mismo: suicidio. Una sonrisa vacía apareció en mi rostro al apreciar la vista. Ahí estaba mi madre, colgadita como un cuadro.

Agarré las llaves de la casa y cerré todas las entradas posibles, incluidas las ventanas. La obscuridad me rodeaba, me hacía sentir a gusto. No podía ver nada, pero ya me sabía de memoria el camino hacia mi pieza.

Revisé mi celular. No había nada. Nunca había recibido ningún mensaje, ni una llamada; mi agenda se encontraba vacía, no había nadie. Sonreí con cinismo y tiré el celular contra la pared. El estruendo que hizo al romperse logró derrumbarme. Silenciosas lágrimas caían. Ahora solo tengo que esperar, esperar que la obscuridad llegue en su totalidad. Lenta, dolorosa, pero segura…

.

.

.


	6. Oneshot Original

Cuando la vida como estudiante de secundaria comienza, también comienza algunos de los mejores años de su vida, como algunos dicen, comienza una vida de color rosa. Sin embargo, esto no significa que todos los estudiantes de secundaria busquen una vida de color rosa. No todos buscan enamorarse, obtener un hobbie, realizar algún deporte. Y yo, me incluyo. No es que no esté interesado en los placeres cotidianos de la vida, solamente tengo un gusto extremo por ahorrar energía en todo lo que hago. Tampoco es que estoy rodeado de amigos, con uno solo me sobra y me basta. Prefiero tener un amigo que me sea fiel y que este cuando lo necesite, a tener un bardo de ellos y que me fallen cuando requiera de su ayuda.

Me encontraba en la puerta de mi salón de clase, una hora antes de que comenzaran las clases. Misma rutina de siempre; entrar, tirar la mochila al costado del banco y sentarme en la silla para poder chatear tranquilamente con mi amigo. Al no poder verlo, ya que vive en Italia, no me queda de otra más que mandarle mensajes. Yo también debería estar allí, pero gracias a algunas prohibiciones familiares no obtuve el permiso, ya que soy menor de edad. En solo 4 años más, podre irme tan lejos como yo quisiera… (Lou: Bueno, en mi país se es mayor de edad a los 18 :v Ni idea en los demás países xd)

Mensaje tras respuesta y tras otro mensaje, mis compañeros comenzaron a llegar. Me puse mis auriculares y me encerré en mi propia burbuja. Ellos me pasaban por el costado, ignorándome, como si no existiera. Solamente alguno que otro compañero me señalaba a lo lejos y se burlaba de mí, aunque no lo podía escuchar. Algunos papeles volaban y se estrellaban "accidentalmente" contra mí. Pero yo simplemente los ignoro, esto ya se volvió una rutina. Y ya no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

Guardé mi celular, sin apagar la música, y saqué mis útiles. A los pocos segundos entró el docente al salón. Mientras explicaba un tema aburrido de historia, el cual ya me lo sabía de memoria, subí el volumen de la música y comencé a garabatear en mi hoja. El tiempo paso súper lento. Mis pobres hojas terminaron rayoneadas con tinta negra, llenas de cosas sin sentidos y monótonas. Cuando el módulo finalmente terminó, salí lo más rápido posible del salón. Me fui al baño a refrescarme un poco. Apenas llegué, me lavé la cara repetidas veces. Según mi reflejo estaba bastante ojeroso, bueno, eso debe a que no duermo hace ya varios días. Me encontraba más pálido y flaco de lo normal, pero mi cabellera castaña sigue igual que siempre; revoltosa y desafiando a la gravedad. Cerré la canilla y volví a mi curso nuevamente. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Ya habían colocado los rutinarios papeles arriba de mi banco.

"Muérete", "Ve y córtate", "Worth less", "Whore", "Adefesio!", "Messed up", etcetera, etcetera.

Agarré todos los carteles y los tiré por la ventana. Tomé mis cosas y salí del salón. Por un momento pensé en volver a mi casa, ese pensamiento logró sacarme una gran carcajada. Automáticamente me dirigí al bosque. Estaba casi a las afueras de Namimori y era un lugar algo abandonado y silencioso, pero era MI lugar. Casi siempre a la noche, los niños se meten en ese bosque. Dicen que si alguien se adentra mucho en él, se perderá para siempre o se lo llevará un espíritu. También corre el rumor de que vieron un espíritu recorrer el bosque, pero solo pienso que se confundieron conmigo, ya que yo vivo prácticamente allí. En todo el tiempo que paso allí no pasa nada raro, por eso no creo en los espíritus… Va, ¿Para qué voy a creer en ellos, si ni siquiera creo en los dioses?

Me adentré en el bosque y comencé a caminar en una sola dirección. Luego de un rato así, llegué a un pequeño prado el cual estaba rodeado por el bosque. Me recosté una banca improvisada que hice con unos pares de ladrillos y rocas al azar. Cerré mis ojos y traté de dormir un rato. Pero, como me pasaba últimamente, palabras, insultos, golpes, recuerdos, pasaban por mi mente. Los sentimientos de ira, odio, rechazo, impotencia, tristeza, soledad, comenzaron a hervir en mi pecho y se escapaban por las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. Sentí que alguien se acercaba, pero ignoré completamente su presencia.

Mis lágrimas no paraban de fluir, y mi cuerpo temblaba. Traté de frenarlas, pero cuando lo intentaba caían con más fuerza. Lo único que pude hacer, fue esconder mi cara entre mis manos y llorar en silencio.

OPV ?

Ya hace varios días que escucho como alguien llora, siempre me acerco y lo miro desde lejos. Es el mismo chico que viene al bosque desde que era pequeño. Me acuerdo que la primera vez que vino nos encontramos, al parecer estaba perdido pero no quería volver a su casa, así que decidí hacerle compañía y jugar con él. Hicimos una promesa, la cual era encontrarnos todos los días en este prado.

Pero él desapareció durante unos años, y cuando volvió no me buscó. Al parecer ya no quería verme, o no me recordaba.

Volviendo a la actualidad. Me acerqué poco a poco hacia él, quería intentarlo. Quería que vuelva a sonreír, quería que me recuerde… Posé mi mano sobre su hombro y pude sentir como se sobresaltaba. Rápidamente sacó sus manos, mostrando sus hermosos ojos acaramelados. Pero había algo que no me agradaba; estaban oscuros. Sus ojos se veían opacos, como si estuviesen perdidos, hundidos. Hice una ligera mueca y lo abracé…

Fin del OPV

Alguien apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro. Pegué un pequeño salto y bajé mis manos. Era un chico de más o menos mi edad. Tenía una cabellera rojiza corta y alborotada, y unos ojos igualmente rojizos. Su cara se me hacía muy familiar, y la nostalgia me inundó cuando me abrazó. Rompí en llanto, ya no me importaba que alguien me escuchara. Me aferré a su abrazo, como si fuera el hilo de mi vida.

Algunas cosas que había olvidado volvieron a mi memoria. Tardes de juego, charlas, discusiones estúpidas, risas, pura diversión, todo eso junto a una cabellera rojiza.

Me separé de su abrazo y lo mire algo aséptico.

-Enma…

-¿Me recuerdas, Tsuna? –me sonreía algo nostálgico y con tristeza-.

-Jaja, no cambiaste para nada…

-Claro que no, soy un espíritu ¿Qué esperabas?-dijo divertido y algo triste-.

-No lo eres en su totalidad… -me mantuve cabizbajo al recordar dos de nuestras promesas- Perdón…

-Ni se te ocurra pronunciar esa palabra de nuevo… ¿Estás bien?

-Eh, digamos que todo sigue igual –quise sonreírle, pero solo pude formar una mueca-.

Antes de que pueda preguntar o decir algo, me paré y tomé de su mano.

-Sabes, el tiempo que me fui a Italia con mi padre busque un antídoto para tu maldición…

-¿Q-qué?

-Pues, en mi tiempo libre estuve vagando por TODA la ciudad donde me encontraba hospedado. Me llevo 2 años, pero lo encontré. Te la hubiese traído antes pero… Sufrí de amnesia retrógrada, la cual fue causada por un golpe. No te podía recordar…

-Un golpe…

-Sí… Ven, vamos a mi casa, tengo guardado el frasco del antídoto. Al principio no sabía que era, pero sentía que era importante.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa, pero el silencio reinaba entre nosotros. Cuando llegamos, entré rápidamente por la puerta de mi casa, dejando afuera al pelirrojo. Se escuchaban las típicas discusiones de mis padres. Suspiré y comencé a subir las escaleras, pero me sobresaltó de sobremanera el ruido que hizo algo de vidrio al romperse. Se comenzaron a escuchar amenazas raras, peligrosas provenientes de mi madre, las cuales lograron hacerme entrar en pánico. Corrí hacia mi habitación, revolví mis cajoneras hasta encontrar un frasco. Escuché los gritos de terror y súplica de mi padre, los cuales fueron seguidos de insultos hacia mi madre, la cual solo reía.

Salté por la ventana, me torcí el pie. Pero en este momento no me importaba en dolor. Corrí hacia donde estaba Enma, el cual miraba aterrorizado la puerta de mi casa. Volví a tomar su mano y lo arrastré hasta un parque cercano.

Le di el antídoto y me senté en los columpios. Froté mi tobillo y esperé a que el pelirrojo hiciera algo. Sin tener que esperar tanto, Enma se me acercó corriendo y me abrazó, tumbándome de los columpios. Estaba algo sorprendido, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme. Con un solo abrazo, logró que me olvidara de todo lo que me sucedía.

OPV Enma

-Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo- No podía dejar de pensar eso cuando me entregó el frasco. ¿Qué pasaría si los años me vienen de golpe?, ¿Si esto en realidad empeora mi situación? ¿Si me vuelvo humano… Tsuna se olvidaría de mí?

Sin pensarlo, corrí hacia él y lo abracé. Enredé mis manos en su alborotada cabellera y, reuniendo toda mi valentía, lo besé. Fue un beso casto, donde quise demostrar todas mis emociones. A pesar de estar maldito, todavía podía tener sentimientos propios. Sentía mi cara arder, seguro que mis mejillas estaban igual de rojas que mi cabello. Me sorprendí al notar que fui correspondido. Me separé del castaño y lo miré detenidamente. Él también estaba sonrojado. Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-No me olvides de nuevo–le dije-.

-Ni tú a mí –respondío-.

-Jaja, es una promesa.

Me paré y me bebí el frasco de un golpe.

Fin del OPV

Aún me encontraba tirado en el suelo, sorprendido, sonrojado y feliz. Pero cuando Enma bebió el frasco, este empezó a retorcerse. Su cuerpo brillaba. Entré en pánico y justo cuando él estaba por caer al suelo, lo agarré. Pasaron unos pocos segundos y dejó de brillar, y… También de respirar.

Lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas. Abracé su cuerpo contra el mío y escondí mi cara entre su pecho. Pero luego sentí como colocaban una mano en mi nuca. Levanté mi cabeza. Era Enma… Estaba bien, estaba vivo… Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él me robo todo la alegría con tan solo una pregunta.

-¿Quién eres?

-S-soy Tsuna… Tsunayoshi.

-¿Eh? Yo soy Enma, mucho gusto. –al presentarse, se libró de mi abrazo y comenzó a alejarse de mí- Si me disculpas tengo que volver a mi casa…

\- ¿Qué? No, espera…. Lo prometiste, Enma…

-Lo siento, debes estar confundiéndote… Adiós.

Al decirlo, sale corriendo para luego desaparecer de mi vista. Me levanté cabizbajo y caminé lentamente hasta llegar a mi casa. ¿Quién lo diría? Yo le prometí hace años que nunca lo olvidaría, y lo hice, y ahora él me hizo lo mismo… Digamos que es el karma. Igual, como leí en una de esas páginas cursis una vez, la vista de una estrella fugaz solo dura unos segundos, pero, ¿Te arrepientes de haberla visto?

. . .

No lo había notado antes, en la puerta de mi casa había más notas. Las tomé y las leí una por una. Las arrugue en mi mano y entre a mi casa sin darle importancia, era algo así como una rutina diaria, ahora solo tenía que enfrentarme a los gritos de mis padres.

-Estoy en casa…

Nadie respondió. Entre a la cocina para encontrarme con mi padre desangrado en el suelo, con algunos fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Sin inmutarme, me dirigí al baño. Hace ya varios meses que había una cuerda colgada ahí, y recibí varias amenazas de parte de mi madre. Siempre lo mismo, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio, suicidio. Al abrir la puerta, sonreí con algo de cinismo. Allí se encontraba mi madre, colgadita como un cuadro.

Agarré las llaves de la casa y cerré todas las entras posibles. Tapé las ventas con lo que encontraba en mi camino, sabanas, trapos, repasadores, lo que sea. Antes de tapar la última ventana, revisé mi celular. Abrí mis mensajes, vacío; llamadas, vacío; contactos, vacío. Sonreí y lo tiré por la ventana.

Ahora solo tengo que esperar, esperar que la obscuridad llegue en su totalidad. Lenta, dolorosa, pero segura…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue el inicio de la historia jaja   
> En mi opinión, quedó mejor cuando la separé por caps y fui explicando todo mejor. Pero bueno, eso a criterio de cada uno. Espero que hayan disfrutado de leerlo tanto como yo de escribirlo.


End file.
